Tell me you still love me
by Savannah Co
Summary: Damon and Elena are bestfriends. Damon decides to tell Elena how he truly feels but ends up leaving Mystic Falls. Elena becomes sad even with her cousin Katherine comforting her and Stefan trying to steal her heart. Who will end up together in the end?
1. The Beginning

Alright, so this is a parallel universe where Damon and Stefan aren't brothers. Damon, Stefan and Elena are both the same age and have just finished tenth grade. So they are all about 16-17 years old. I know a lot of things are different. They are human here. this is just a classic kind of off love story . I hope that you guys enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters nor do I represent them.**

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

* * *

><p>Standing in front of me, Damon -who was 5'9 in height with a big body, I guessed because of his being part of the varsity swimming team. He had short cropped hair and shady gray eyes- he always made me smile with his jokes and that cute smile. I don't even know why he isn't so popular. He looked ten times better than I did ; I was 5'6 with hair I could never get to look like how I wanted it to. I wasn't chubby per say but I wasn't model worthy either. My brown hair matched as people say my light brown eyes and the shape of them always accented my face.<p>

"Elena! Are you even listening to me?" Damon asks, clearly annoyed that I had day-dreamed away from our conversation.

"Oh, sorry Damon. I was just thinking about something." I apologize as I walk the hallway with him.

"Elena, please listen. This is really important. Tomorrow I'll be...," But just as he started to talk, the bell rings showing that the last class is about to begin.

"Hey, I'll see you later by the ramp okay? I have to submit my report on Greek mythology to Mr. Smith and cross your fingers that he'll pass me and my summer won't have to be stuck in this stupid school." I say as I gather my books from English lit.

"But El.."He says as he takes my hand.

"We'll have our very serious talk later okay?" I take hold of his hand and look him in the eyes."I promise." I hug him tight and start to head to the 3rd floor, leaving Damon standing in the hallway.

"Okay, it's a promise" He shouts from across the hall as he gives me a smile, hiding his dissapointment. I wonder what he wants to talk about. It must be pretty serious.

An final class later , I run over to the ramp and quckly spot Damon eating what was left on his bacon and egg sandwich, I put my hand on his shoulder. He turns around and greets me with a warm smile.

"Hey, It's finally summer! How'd your report go with ?" Damon says as I sit down beside him and pull away a piece of his sandwich.

"I know right? I'm so excited. I have great news too! Mr. Smith loved my paper so he gave it an A- which means I'm passing!Woohoo!" I say as I playfully continue to punch Dan's arm and dance around for a bit.

"That's good to hear ely, congrats!" He exclaims as he hugs me tighter than the normal.

"So? What's your big news about?" I say acting all excited and even start drumming my lap.

"Well.." But before he can say anything, I snoop in.

"Do you have a gf huh? or are you failing? Wait, oh my gosh you're sick!" I say trying to goof off with him, but what comes after was a surprise. He grabs my two hands and says," I'm leaving Virginia El and I dont think I'm coming back."

"Wha..What?" The smile leaves my face.

" As you've known, my grandma's been really sick for a while now and she needs us to take care of her. If worse comes to worse and she.. well, if she moves on to a better place. My family and I are gonna stay in her home in Los Angeles."

As he spoke, the words started sounding blurry and my brain wasn't understanding what was happening. Damon was leaving? How could this happen? And summer had just started, I want to spend it with my bestfriend.

"What do you mean that you won't come back? D, we just ended the school year and we were supposed to spend this summer together remember?" I pretend to be chill and reasonable but inside I'm totally freaking out, and I know that Damon knew that I was. He knew me too well not to.

"Wait El, that's not the main reason i wanted to talk to you. I need to tell you something before I leave."

"Damon, don't say that! We'll still be talking right? It's not the end of our friendship," Tears coming from my eyes as I rapidly speak.

"But i have to tell you this.. El, I..."

"We can still chat and.," I interrupt him.

"Elena, I..," He tries to continue.

"And we can still email each other 24/7," I join in again naming all that we could do.

"wait, Elena, I L..," He starts getting annoyed at my interuptions.

"And you can visit here once a month and we can still exchange stories and we can.." I say stating out all the possibilities if where we could still communicate.

"EL! I LOVE YOU!" He shouts finally sick of not being able to finish his sentence.

"You L..Love me?" I stutter.

"Yeah, remember that one afternoon when you got really sick and we had to bring you to the hospital and I freaked out cause your temp was so high. I almost cried El, I thought I was actually gonna lose you. That's when I realized that I couldn't stand seeing you hurt. And from then on, I knew I was in love with you Elena." He said as he held my hand.

I can't believe it, well I don't want to. I had gotten sick when I was 6th grade so he had been in love with me for that long? Woah! That's basically 4 years since they had just finished 10th grade today.

"Elena, say something.." he says looking rather anxious and embarassed.

"Uhmm.." I reply looking for something to talk about.

"that was a really long time ago." I decide to say as I fidget with my black and blue backpack.

"That's it? that's all you're gonna say?"He stands up, dumbfounded with my reply.

"Let me explain,I don't know if I love you or not, I mean we've been bestfriends since like forever. We used to share our snack packs together and well, you mean so much to me but I don't know exactly how far that can go," I explain trying to sound as sorry as I could. The sky was changing color now, as it faded to the hint of orange. Everyone was heading out, either going home or to the mall of hang out.

"Oh.. well then, i guess I said all I need to say. Goodbye Elena." He say as he grabs his backpack from the ground, sweeps away some of the dust at the bottom and lunges it to his back.

"What? No! You can't do that. You're still my best friend right? " I start freaking out as he clearly starts to leave.

He turns back, looks at me and smiles, "Of course I am, and I'll always be but I need to let go of this emotion El, I've liked you for a long time and now that you've said you don't feel the same, I need to deal with it. So uhmmm, We're leaving in at midnight so if you wanna avisit and say goodbye." He stood up and grabs his bag, his eyes clearly filled with sadness and I just couldn't and didn't want him to go.

"So see you later?" He asks.

I answer him slowly but surely," yeah, after I go to cheer practice and after I babysit the twins of Mrs. Anderson I'll hop over to your place."

"Yeah sure, have fun with that, I still have finish packing. Goodbye elena" He leans over and gives me a hug, and as he hugged me I could smell the perfume he's been using since he was 10. I just stand there wondering if hugging him back would be a good decision. He lets go of me as I'm sure he felt that the hug was getting awkward and weird.

During cheer practice, I practiced extra hard because I thought that cheerleading would distract me from thinking about Damon but it didn't work that way. Damon filled my head more than it had ever and it scared me ten times as much that I thought how great it would be if they were a couple. But that doesn't mean that I liked him right? I was just thinking of the possibilities.

After cheer practice I was sweaty and practice had been more tiring than I imagined. I decided to ask Bonnie to take over the babysitting for me. I didn't think that I could handle a night full of running after some hyper kids. As I walked home I thought about everything that made up my friendship with Damon. All those hugs and jokes about being a couple meant something different to him. It meant something more...

Slowly I was realizing, it meant something more to me too, I didn't know it when he said it to me since I was too shocked by his revelation but it was so clear to me now. I was in love with him too and he needed to know that. I needed to tell him right now before he left for LA where he might never come back. So as I walked down that sidewalk, I suddenly began fastening my pace to my house to go get my old bike.

As I rode my bike, I imagined life where I and Damon were together and realized that not much would really change. We already seemed like such a couple. Suddenly the feeling of how tired I was sunk in, my legs were killing me as were my arms and oddly, my vision was getting slightly blurry but I need to go to Damon's house fast. I fell myself losing breathe from the biking and I feel the ache in my lungs gasping for air. Then as quick as I thought about it, my arms give in and I feel my own body jump away from the seat of the old blue bike and feel myself caving in to the pavement. I feel my own human body lay down on that cold hard pavement. Trying to stand up but my legs don't respond, I'm supposed to be focusing on my well-being but all I can think about was Damon.

I can't let him go, he has to know. He has to know that I feel the same way too and that I love him. I try once again to catch someone's attention. I take the deepest breathe I've ever taken and shout for help. But my voice comes out to a whisper, everthing starts disappearing until the only thing I can see is the dark star-filled sky and soon after, darkness...

* * *

><p>"Elena! Can you hear me? Wake up ely, please wake up," the echoing voice seems so familiar. I open my eyes and blurry images start forming. I'm in a white, strongly lighted room. Jeremy standing 5'8 tal. His light brown hair covering the light from the ceiling and her beautiful dark brown eyes is looking at me full with concern. Jeremy isn't really skinny but she has about the same body as those male models you see on TV.<p>

"Ow!Jer?" I rub my head and ask.

"Elena! Oh Thank god! What the hell is wrong with you? Were you drunk? Are you doing drugs because if you are, so help me I will call aunt jenna and tell him whats been going on with you!" He shouts so loudly that everyone in the room stares at us and looks at me as if I was a juvenile delinquent.

"Jeremy,! relax! I'm not a drinker or a smoker so please just take it easy cause everybodys staring at us. I've never seen you act like this before." trying to calm him down.

"I just got really scared when I heard about what happened okay? I don't wanna lose you elena," He sighs.

"You won't," I smile.

"Okay, Docter Gomez. Is she okay? Does she have any concussion of some sort?"Jeremy asks a man in a white coat holding a some kind of didn't I see him standing there? I thought.

I was still kind of out of it when I realized that we were actually in the hospital.

"She's gonna be fine,she has a wound on her head and her ankle got bruised a little when she fainted. Some bruises here and there but no major injuries." The doctor informs him.

"Why did she faint doc?" Jeremy asks as he looks at me. I see my brother's worried-upset face and feel the guilt that I hadn't stopped earlier even when I knew something was wrong when my lungs started hurting. I look at him, his worried eyes looking at me and I promise myself to never do this will never happen again. I won't put him in this situation ever again.

"Well Elena, you were very dehydrated and you lost all your energy biking somewhere. Thank god you arrived so near the brown's home that they were able to bring you to the hospital." Doctor Gomez replies as he scans my chart.

"I'm sorry doc, I'll make sure to drink lots when I come home. I can go home right?" I ask, praying that I won't have to start my summer in a hospital bed.

"Of course you can. Just contact me if you feel anymore dizziness. I've got to head off, i have to prep for surgery in an hour. Goodbye Elena, Jeremy."

"Goodbye doc and thank you."

We call up a cab and Jeremy tells the driver our address. I'm still out of it so I'm just sitting quietly in the back seat.

I begin to remember what had happened before I fainted. Yes, I was biking really fast. but for what? Wait, It was for Damon! he's leaving town and he isn't coming back. and I didnt tell him how I feel about him yet...

"Elena, are you okay? You seem sad. What's wrong? " He asks as if he was waiting for me to burst into tears.

"It's Damon, I was trying to stop him before he left but I couldn't catch up, maybe he's still here. Can we go to their house? I wasn't able to say goodbye and I didn't tell him that.. that.." I feel the wetness of the tears in covering my eyes.

"Oh, I'm really sorry El but after they dropped you in the hospital, they immediatly left for the airport. Eleanor, his mother contacted me to say goodbye. She even asked if you wanted to say goodbye to Damon but you were still unconcious at that time" He answered as he slowly tries to comfort me but it's to late as I've already started crying hard.

"I didn't... I... He... gone..see..him.. anymore.. was ..bestfriend.." I can't even talk properly because I'm crying too hard.

"Shh,, it's gonna be okay Elena, you can still talk to him." He's trying to comfort me but its no use. I know that I've lost my chance to show him and I'm going to get it back.

Guess this is goodbye?

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

Did you hate it? I feel the hate :(

Anyways, please tell me what you think about it. Be as blunt OR! as nice as you want.

I'll continue this if you guys like it!

REVIEWS please. THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Jenna's home!

Hey you guys! I know this fan fic totally sucks but I hope at least a couple of you like it. :)

Please send in reviews. I'd really appreciate it!

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of vampire diaries nor do I represent them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Summer seemed longer than I expected, every week at least 5 of my random friends would call asking me where I was or if I wanted to go out and just hang. But soon enough, they realized I didn't want to go out and have fun. Rumor spread about me and Damon, some people said that Damon found a new girl to hang out with, others said that I went with him to L.A but no one ever talked about the truth and no one ever wanted to know. And days past by, I realized that I needed him to come back and how different life was w/o him.

Every morning, he would usually wake me up with his morning calls, remind me to eat breakfast and he memorized my class schedule more than I could myself. We were inseperable and now that he was gone, he took away a part of me. I need Damon back, need my bestfriend and most of all, I need the guy I love.

One late afternoon, Jeremy decided that it seemed like I was dead since I never usually left my room,

"Elena, I can't take this anymore!" He says barging into my room as he always does. Gosh, I swear I don't have any privacy.

"Uhmm, okay "MOM", you can come in," I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Please come down for a meal that will actually feed you. And pepsi and LAYS is NOT a meal." He says pulling me up from under the covers of my messed up bed.

"Fine! Why are you so parental? GOD!" I say heavingly climbing out of bed.

I walk down the stairs still being pushed by Jeremy and I look down and see someone standing near the door with her luggage beside her.

"Surprise!" She says, motioning for me to run up and hug her.

And for the shortest second, I prayed that it would be Damon but was even more happy to see who it was, I immediatly run down the stairs and hugged her.

"Jenna? Aunt Jenna! Oh my gosh! You're home. I can't believe it, when did you come back? And for how long are you staying?" I say as I hug her as tightly as I can.

"Only for a few days honey, Ric left for his archaeological trip a few hours ago. I just dropped by here to visit you guys, then I'm leaving to be with him" She says as she gives me one of her infamous warm smiles.

I've missed Aunt Jenna so much, the last time I saw her was about 9 months ago when she left for her honeymoon with Alaric, my old history teacher who is now my uncle. I loved how happy she was and you could see it in her face the day of their wedding that he was truly her soulmate when the boarded a plane to Paris.

I see how different she looks now like she seems to be very happy, glowing even. She still kept her long brown hair, she still has those light-colored green eyes that I want so badly.

"It so great to see you Aunt Jenna, we've missed you so much." Jeremy says joining in on our hug.

"I've missed both of you a whole lot while I travelled with Ric, and Elena! you got taller. " She says standing back to get a good look of me.

"Thanks Jen," I answer smirking at her.

"Wait someone seems to be missing here. Oh! I completely forgot. Tell Damon to come over. I wanna see him too. Wait, I'm pretty sure he's here already right?"Jenna jokes as she looks up the stairs as if waiting for Damon's entrance.

"Uhmm, why would Damon be here Jenna?" Jeremy asks her and I catch how he looks at her clearly telling her to let go of the subject.

"It's okay Jer, Jenna's gonna hear about it sooner or later." I give jeremy a hug and looked at jenna with worried eyes. How am I supposed to tell her that Damon's left? I'm sure that she'll freak out when she hears. Damon is practically like a son to her too.

Jenna looks at me concerned,"What happened?" she asked.

Jeremy watches us for quite some time before he stands up and decides that we need snacks for the already awkward moment to come.

It took me a full hour to explain everything to Jenna. She nods as I speak and when I finally finished, she doesn't say or do anything except give me the hug that I really did need. She knows exactly what I need even when I didn't say a word. And I hug her back as tightly as I can, tears start falling and all I can do or want to do was cry.

I need this. I needed to let go of this hurt and anger and move on. It's clear that Damon isn't coming back but some stupid part of me wishes and hopes that he just did this to make me realize how I felt about him. Damon knows me better than anyone else, maybe he knows exactly how I feel now. Maybe he isn't leaving. He might be in his house right now.

"Oh, I still have a surprise for both of you. Ric wanted the both of us to tell you but since he isn't here, I'll have to tell you. I'm sure you'll love it either way." Jenna says, she calls Jeremy and tells him to sit with me in the couch before she begins talking again.

"What is it Jenna?" I ask, anxious to hear what she has to say

"You know that Ric and I bought a beach house right? Well, since he and I aren't going to be staying there for a few months while we travel, we want both of you to house-sit it for a while." She smiles.

"You want us to house-sit your beach house?" Jeremy asks, clearly already planning things in his head.

"That's really cool. " I smile. Maybe this is a gift for me. A sign that says that I need to move on from Damon and this would be the best way to forget him. I mean, what's a better distraction than a beach house right?

"Wait, that isn't the major surprise yet," She smirks.

"So there's more?"

"She nods,"Yup, to be exact there's _one_ more." she says emphasizing the one with her fingers.

"I don't get it." I say, looking at Jeremy to check if he understood.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She shouts. Both Jeremy and I are shocked for a moment but very happy, we both go up and hug Jenna. We congratulate her and she thanks us. She also tells us that Ric sends his love.

"So what do you wanna do? You wanna celebrate with food, we can have dinner in that new restaurant that opened a few blocks away." I tell her. Jenna thinks about it for a while. Suddenly, her face changes and she's clearly thought of something better.

"You wanna have a campfire?" She asks.

Jeremy laughs," Jenna, we can't have a campfire here. Are your hormones already messing with you?"

Jenna punches Jeremy in the arm. "Ouch Aunt Jenna, that hurt." he laughs.

"No. I meant, we could have a campfire on the beach. I wanna bring you guys over to the house now." She says excitingly.

We pack an overnight bag and pack it in the trunk of the car.

"Everything ready? You have toothbrush, pajamas, everything you need?" She says as she puts on her seatbelt.

"Yup, we're set. Wow, I can see the mother instincts kicking in already."

"Well, I've had a handle with both of you so I'm sure this baby will get enough mom drama he needs."

The beach house was about 4 hours away. During that time, Jenna and I caught up with what's been going on in our lives. She told me about her new life with Ric and how nice it was for him to get up in the morning and not be afraid of bumping into Jeremy and I. I'm happy for Jenna, she and Alaric deserve each other and they are so happy when they're together. Jenna continues to tell me about how they travel the world free due to Alaric's bosses paying for transportation and lodgings as he studies on folklore and history.

"I can't believe how far you and Ric have come. To think it all started with a parent-teacher meeting. Now, you're married and expecting your first child on the way."

"Well, it didn't actually start with that. I mean, I hated Ric during the meeting. It was after that when he and I hit it off."

"What? How come I didn't know about that?" I say.

"You didn't? I thought Damon had told you. He was the one that got me and Ric talking."

"He was?"

"Yup. I stormed out after that meeting but Damon asked if I could wait for him and drop him home. I agreed. When Damon finally came out of the school, He was with Ric talking about one his projects. Ric and I got to talking after that and that's how Ric asked me out."

"Woah, i didn't know that." I say. So Damon was the one who ended up pairing Jenna and Alaric.

"Oh, I'm sorry if it bothered you, me talking about Damon. It's just weird that he's gone. He's never gone. Always there beside you, always taking care of you. I didn't realize it but it just seemed like he'd never leave."

I sigh and look out the window," Never say never jenna."

We came home to the white and gray door beach house. Jenna showed us around and the house was so beautiful. How the light from the sun would come through the windows and luminate the whole room. It gave off such a warm glow. There was a deck out in the back that had stairs which led to the vast, beautiful and clean beach.

For the rest of the day, Jenna, Jeremy and I spend it building a campfire and making S'mores. I was happy spending that time with both of them. But Damon still lingered in my head as I thought about how he would be here beside me if he was still in Virginia.

Two weeks passed by so fast as me and jeremy started settling in to Jenna and Alaric's new house for the summer. Jenna left a few days after our campfire gathering. I spent a lot of time walking around and enjoying the scenery. Jeremy always seemed to invite a couple of friends every week so he enjoyed the perks of the house.

As I walk down the beach, I embrace the scenery and salty smell of the ocean waves. I love feeling the sand on my feet.

And as I turn around, I see a figure coming towards me.

"Elena Gilbert!" It shouts.

I look in closer, squinting my eyes and see my old best-friend and cousin,Katherine, coming towards me. She was wearing a loose cropped shirt and shorts with her white flip-flops

"Kat? Oh my god, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Aunt Stephie's party last year. I missed you so much." I greet and put on my bravest smile.

"I know, I missed you too. How are you?" She says as she tucks her long brown hair behind her ears.

"I'm pretty good. We moved here for the summer so I've been soaking up the scenery. I completely forgot that you lived around here too. How bout you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm great. I actually just came back from my dad's condo in California and I've been dating this really cute guy for a few weeks now. We actually started just as friends, One of his relatives introduced us. He just got over this girl so I'm was kinda hesitant. But when I moved here, he started texting and emailing me everyday and he was sweet and nice. He showed me that he really was over her. He's funny and smart and he's pretty cool. You might see him around soon because he's gonna be living in Mystic Falls too. That's still where you live right? I think he's gonna be studying here. I'm so excited, you and he are gonna hit it off." She squeeled as she grabbed my arms and jumped up and down.

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you. At least one of us has a love life." I mumble the last part though, I don't want to hear pity from her.

As we walk around, Katherine and I talk about everything we've missed about each other. She and I have been put together since we were in diapers so it wasn't hard to make up a topic with her.

I look over at the beautiful waves as I watch a stranger surfing. How I wish I knew how to surf, I think. The surfer dude had just finished surfing and I had to stare at his body. His abs were seen but not too much. He has broad shoulders and his brown hair looked good wet and put together. He was definitely hot.

Is it just me or is he coming towards us?

Okay, he's definitely coming towards us.

Oh my god, he is too hot for me. And he is coming here.

He's holding his surfboard on one hand and ruffling his wet hair with the other.

He leans in and gives Katherine a hug. Oh! So this must be her hot boyfriend.

"Stefan gross, you're all wet. " She jokes.

Katherine notices me looking at him,"Oh by the way, Elena this is Stefan. Stefan, this is my cousin Elena." He looks at me and gives me a really small nod.

I just stare at him and smile.

"Uhmm, are you okay?" He looks at me confused.

"Oh, sorry. So you must be Katherine's boyfriend?" I say straightening up and fixing my hair.

Both of them suddenly burst out laughing. What? What did I say wrong? Is there something wrong with my face?

Stefan looks at me and smiles," Kat and I aren't going out. We're just childhood friends. Trust me, I'm single," He says as he smiles at me.

* * *

><p>So how'd you guys like it? Boring without Damon a bit? I know how you feel.<p>

But Damon needs to be _missed _first before he can return right?

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	3. Stefan's time

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD characters nor do I represent them.**

Chapter 3

"Wanna come over to my house for dinner Elena?" Katherine suggests because I know she feels awkward with us just standing here.

As we walk going to her house, I feel Stefan glancing at me. And I'm sure I'm as red as an apple with the way I'm blushing.

"Here we are." She says as we stop in front of her beautiful two story beach house.

This house is made of wood and is closed off by a blue roof. On the second floor, there seems to be 3 different rooms and a small white terrace that connectes all of them. As we climb up the pathway leading to her front door, I catch sight of some jet-ski's parked just outside facing the beach and give myself a mental note to ask Katherine if I can take it out tomorrow.

As we enter the house, I'm glad that my aunt and my cousin aren't as messy as me, in fact they aren't messy at all. The living room is composed of a flat screen tv which is put inside a wooden kind of closet style that encloss it, a white leather couch and 5 huge bean bags opposite it. I think of how it would be so awesome for a movie marathon. Beside the tv is a cabinet full of movies. I walk closer to read the titles.

"Woah kat, some of these movies aren't even out yet. How'd you get it?" I ask when I see a movie that's still set to premiere next month.

"Dad's a producer remember? So he gets to watch some movies earlier than most people. Director's cut of course."

I completely forgot that my Uncle Robert was a famous producer and a feared film critic. If he says a movie is no good, then that movie will crash at the box office. I'm sure that's why plenty are eager for him to check out their movies ahead of the premiere because a good review before the movie premieres would be great publicity, especially with the review coming from my uncle Robert.

"Mom, We're home!" Katherine shouts out loud.

"Hey honey, I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner. Stefan with you?" I hear my aunt Stephie shout from the other room.

Katherine heads to her room but catching sight of me as if just remembering I was there,"Yeah and so is Elena. Uncle Grayson's daughter."

"Oh, Hey Elena. Stay for dinner okay?" Aunt Stephie says back.

"Of course Aunt Steph, thank you." I answer.

"Hey, let's stay in my room so we can catch up some more." Katherine says as she grabs my arm and pulls me to follow her.

"See you later Elena," says Sam. I turn around to wave at him and catch him looking at me as we leave.

After 3 hours of ice cream, remembering our moments together and talking about what recently happened, we were finally exhausted and lay down on her white smooth bed.

"I can't believe after all these years, your bestfriend finally told you. I mean I kinda knew that there was something between you guys by the way that you talked about him all these years." She says still shocked after I told her the entire story of what happened between Damon and I.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's getting late. Ohhh! Maybe you can sleep over, like we used to do before." She exclaimed as if she just discovered a cure for AIDS.

I was tired and thankfully Jeremy dropped off some clothes I could use to sleep over.

"Well, bathroom is down the hall 3rd door to your left and just tell me if you need anything." Katherine said as she delivered the clothes that Jer sent over.

I walked down and opened the door but was shocked to see it wasn't the bathroom at all. It was clearly a guy's room. I stepped in, amazed at how this room had all these sheet music laying on the floor and I slowly picked a few off the shelf.

"Wow! He keeps a journal," I say as I read a passage from it talking about his visit here.

"Do you have a habit of invading people's rooms?" I quickly turn around and frightened to see Stefan standing near the door, smiling.

"Oh sorry, I thought this was the bathroom and wait, this is your room?" I said amazed.

"Boy, you ask a lot of questions don't you?." he said coming closer. I quickly noticed that he was only wearing some loose pajama's and a tank shirt. His biceps really looked good, I almost forgot that he could see me staring at them.

"So what do you plan on doing here in my room?" He asked coming really close to my face.

"I..Uhmmm... Bathroom..yeah.." I said mumbling random words. I've never had a guy's face this close to mine.

He looked straight at me then looked at my lips. He leaned in and as he did, I stepped back and freaked out.

"What are you doing?" He said chuckling.

"Did you think I was gonna kiss you? You want me to kiss you, don't you?" He said leaning close again.

I closed my eyes, then I heard him laughing," It's fun messing around with you, kid," he said as he left the room.

I turned around and looked at him leaving the room, "hey," I shouted. "I'm not a kid."

He turned around and said,"That's what they all say." then he left.

God! I am so stupid. Why did I even think that he would kiss me or even like me actually, Katherine mentioned that he had started school late. So how old was he? Whatever, it's not like I like him or anything.. Pshh! I sooo do not like him.

After I brushed my teeth and fixed myself up for bed, I looked around the house and discovered the library. I read a couple of books and when I read, I swear that time passes by so fast. It was almost 12 now so I decided to head back to Kat's room but as I was heading out, I suddenly bumped into Stefan. I felt guilty but i swear i only looked at his chest 3 times,maybe 6 the most. His eyes were so dreamy too. I just noticed them but they were dark and felt as deep as the ocean.

"Still up?" He asked.

"Oh, I just got out of the library." I said pointing to the room I just left.

"Okay, you wanna go out in the balcony for a while?"

"Why, Isn't the balcony dangerous for kids?" I said crossing my arms and mocking him.

"I'm here to say sorry for calling you a kid a while ago. I didn't mean it that way."

"Really you didn't? So what did you mean?"

"Well,wait. Can you please come with me to the balcony first?"

"Are you planning to throw me off it?"I said teasingly.

"No ma'am" He smiled.

"Then sure."

He led me to the balcony where I was surprised to see a box of bacon pizza and a pack of Pepsi.

"What's all this?" I asked still majorly surprised.

"Just a little "I'm sorry" food and a bit of "forgive me" Pepsi." He joked.

"Awwe, that is sweet but you're not forgiven yet." I said sitting down on the pillows he had put beside the food.

"That's fine. This is the best way to start over again anyway."

"Yes, yes it is." I smiled. well, that was so sweet of him.

"Why'd you decide to do this?" I asked while pulling out a slice of pizza.

"because I know you got hurt when I called you .I really didn't mean it that way. I have a bad past with girls who act immature around me." He smiled.

Gosh, why did that smile have to be so cute? But I will not fall for him.

I will not fall for him...

i will not fall for him...

Damon? Remember Damon? He was the one I was in love with.

"Are you okay? You have a goofy look on your face." He snickered.

"I'm fine. So tell me about yourself, why are you staying over in Kat's house?" I took a slice of pizza from the box.

"Well, I'm originally from here but my parents moved to New York so that my mom could finish her modeling job. My mom and your aunt have been friends since they were kids."

He continued and sighed," My mom got pregnant really early. A year before she graduated high school, and it wasn't a fling with my mom and dad. They had been together since they 7th grade and they really were in love. When my mom told him she was pregnant, he was ecstatic. He never left my mom's side and stayed with her every step of the way." he took a sip of the pepsi as an interval.

"Had been together? You mean they're separated now?" Wondering if it was too personal to ask.

"My dad died when I was three. He left us a big sum of money so we never struggled. But it's never the same without a father you know?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry to hear that." I said as I looked at him. Now, it seems that those deep blue ocean eyes had sadness hidden in them all this time.

"It's okay,so what's your story?"

I took a bit from my pizza,"What story are you talking about?" I asked.

He had just finished his 1st slice and was reaching for another piece," You know." He said.

I sighed," well, we just moved here for the summer. My aunt Jenna bought this house with her new husband Ric, they're gone for a few months so they asked us to house-sit. She hasn't come home for a long time."

We kept talking for a while and we had a few laughs, I learned that Stefan always got into trouble in his old school. He said that he had a girlfriend there but they broke up when she found out that he was moving here. Stefan tried to hide it but it was clear that he still loved her.

"Oh my gosh! it's almost 4 in the morning." I said automatically standing up and was surprised to see that he was looking up at me and smiling,

"Why you looking at me like that?"

"Cause I'm glad that I did this and that I got to know you. You're pretty great" And he smiled and as he smiled, I felt what i prayed never to feel. I felt that butterfly in the stomach. I didn't want to like him. Not yet, not now.

I felt that I was emotionally cheating on Damon. But he left me so maybe I was free to do this.

"Thank you. You're pretty great yourself." I blushed.

"I know we only just met but there's something about you that makes me smile, I don't know what it is but I never want it to go away. You make me happy,simple as it is." He said, his hand now resting on my cheek. He put it back to his side soon after.

"Sooo..." He said.

"I should probably go and both of us should probably get some rest." I smiled.

He stepped in front of me and gave me a hug. His warm body held to mine and we seemed to fit infinitely as if there were no problems that could affect me. We said our goodnights right after that. I slowly sneaked back into Kat's room and lay down on her extra bed. Fortunately, Katherine was a heavy-sleeper and I was able to climb back into bed without her noticing.

As I drifted into sleep, I thought about how Stefan had hugged me, how life would be so much easier if it was him that I was in love with rather than Damon. You see, these past few weeks, I sent Damon an email asking how he'd been and out of the five I've sent, he hasn't answered. Soon enough, I was in deep sleep and I didn't dream about anything.

Katherine woke me up at 11 am saying how she had given me a chance to rest since she knew how late out I had been, so maybe she wasn't as deep a sleeper as I thought she was.

"So where were you last night anyway?" She asked as we were sitting down in the dining table to have brunch.

"Nowhere, I was just walking around on the beach, reading some books from your house. I hope it's okay." I answered as I grabbed two pieces of french toast and some fresh orange juice.

"It's fine. Did you have a good sleep?" She was walking to the kitchen and I watched her pick pieces of bacon from the stove. I decided soon afterward to do the same thing.

"Yup, great sleep." I smiled. Although my sleeping time was limited, I must admit that the extra bed that I had gotten was so soft that I never wanted to leave that bed. I decided that after breakfast, I was gonna spend some time with that bed again.

"I better go wake up Stefan up, he hasn't woken up also. I think he had a late night too." She stood up and climbed up the stairs. Soon enough, She and Stefan went down to the dining table and Katherine resumed her seat beside me. Stefan sat on the other side of the table, facing me. He gave me a cute smile and said, " Good morning Elena."

I responded soon enough," Same to you Stefan."

"Stef, where were you last night?" Katherine asked as she sat back down beside me.

"Oh, walking around the beach." He quickly answered.

"You guys were together?" Kat asked.

"No," I quickly answered, "I mean, I didn't see Stefan there. Were you there Stefan?" I said looking at Stefan straight in the eyes.

"Oh yeah. That was actually my dream. How dumb of me," He answered as he hit his forehead.

"So elena, Jeremy called this morning to check how you were, you were still sleeping so I told him to call back later." Kat muffled as she ate some toast.

"Oh he did? Did he tell you why he called?" I answered back as I also grabbed a piece of toast from the table and took a bite.

"It was nothing much, just that you can stay here until our school starts." She said as a huge grin slowly burst from her face.

"Shut up! He did! woo hoo!" I exclaimed, hugging katherine.

Stefan was behind katherine while I hugged her and I swear that as he was looking down and eating some bacon, he was smiling.

* * *

><p>Yes I know you miss Damon :( I miss writing about him too. But Stefan needs a real shot with Elena so that the love triangle can fully be established right?<p>

Right?

But of course, elena can't forget Damon easily. so this is my clue on damon:

**11.**

**Reviews are love, guys! **

Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>


	4. Falling out

Hey you guys! I appreciate the reviews! I know some of you are getting ticked off by the stelena but again, I will say You need a bit of two guys to create a love triangle.

But you guys, already know that it'll be Delena so relax and enjoy the fic for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After we ate breakfast, Katherine tells me she has to run a few errands and that she would be back late in the afternoon. She always seemed to be leaving the house all the time this summer. I wasn't hurt but it got kinda weird when I asked her if I could come but she said no right away. Whatever she was doing, she didn't want me to see it.

I nod and thank her for allowing me to stay over in their house. Her mom and dad had left and were not coming back for the next few weeks since they were tobusy to stay at the beach house which was so far away from their offices. Katherine had a lot of freedom but she never tried to abuse it.

"You're gonna be okay here right? Stefan will stay here with you so you won't be alone." Katherine says as she heads to the door.

"I'll be fine. Have fun Kat," I tell her.

I decide that I should help around this big house and clean up a bit so I start in the bedroom of katherine. I pick up some pieces of clothes on the floor and put it in the laundry bag. I give myself a mental post-it to do laundry later.

For about 30 minutes, I have cleaned up the room from top to bottom, side to side. Deciding that this room was fit for a queen, I move on to the next room which coincidently belonged to Stefan. I knock on the door and wait but there was no answer so I let myself in. Stefan's room was twice as big as the guest room which I stay at some nights here. Stefan room has a drum set and two guitars-one electric,the other acoustic- and it took some space from the entire room. His walls were in the shade of dark gray and his bed lay opposite the windows so if you lay in bed, you could look at the sky. I slowly wondered if Stefan ever did that: just lie in bed and look at the beautiful stars in the middle of the night and just think. I slowly make my way the desk that's sitting near the door, lying in the middle were a couple of school papers and a journal. The journal was opened and it apeared to have just been filled in with just this morning with one phrase: She's my Juliet.

I wonder who he's talking about, his girlfriend? It must be. Suddenly I feel a presence in the room and I turn around startled.

"You know this is the second time I've caught snooping in my room?" Stefan's standing by the door, he's wearing a thin light blue shirt and some white pajamas.

"I'm sorry, I always seem to find my way here," I smile.

"You want to go out today? See the town?" he asks shyly looking at me, running his hand through his hair..

"Who are you talking about when you say Juliet?" I ask suddenly remembering the word that posed such a threat to me.

"Where did you hear that?" He asks suddenly walking closer as the smile dissapears from his face completely.

"It was written in your journal notebook thingie, I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to see that." I said as I looked down to hide my shame.

"She's nobody at all."

"Then why is her name in your journal thingie, she must be really important. Is she your ex-girlfriend? I bet she's the one you talked about last night, " I joke around with him.

"As a matter of fact, she was my gf. But what happened with her is none of your business. Maybe next time you should stay out of my room. And the thing I asked about going out, forget about it."

"I'm sorry, are you mad at me?" I inched near to him.

"Why would I be mad? You're just another one of kat's friend. One of her immature, kid friends."

He looked me straight in the eye with such a cold indifference that I couldn't look at him. That night we spent where we talked and he told me how I made him happy, that was a whole different person from the one standing in front of me.

"Fine, I'm nothing. I'll just stay in your Katherine's room."

"Wait, I didn't mean to be that harsh," He tried to take back what he said. But it was too late.

"Don't think about it. You are right, I'm just some kid."

I practically ran to the room and locked the door. I felt the tears coming out but I manage to keep them in and tell myself over and over again that he was nobody important. That I shouldn't get hurt again by another guy.

We had a month before school officially started and I decided to spend it by the beach ,catching up on the new novels that my dad bought for me. My favorite books were mostly the ones written by Jackson Klettes. He is this famous writer that already has 10 best-selling novels and all of these novels were love stories. These love stories spoke of how far one would go for the one they loved or how much they would sacrifice to gain their happily ever after.

Sometimes I would daydream about Damon coming back and surprising me, telling me that the letters I have been sending inspired him so much to come back. That the only reason why it took him so long to come back was that he had to save money for the plane ride. He'd carry me in his arms, tell me that he loved me and everything would be all right.

I think about how Damon and my relationship would be strong, how nothing and no one can or will be able to break us apart. But those fantasies last about 10 minutes and the wave of reality hits you right in the face well actually mine wasn't a wave of reality but more like a huge, salty wave and it did literally hit me. I realized I fell asleep and wave from the sea had woken me up, I struggled to stand up and walk back to chelsea's house.

One evening, Katherine decided to cook us a nice meal. It was pretty easy to guess what it would be: some roasted lamb, asparagus and button potatoes meal was great, Katherine was actually a pretty good cook although she's never shown her cooking abilities to me. We had a quiet meal and Stefan finished first, he told us later he was gonna take a shower before bed.

"Can I help you with anything else? I asked her after I prepared the table.

"No it's alright. I got everything handled." She said as she finished up with those potatoes." Oh wait, you can do something for me." She hurriedly replied.

"What?"

"You can talk it out with Stefan. I know that there's something going on between both of you. I see him look at you while you read out there in the beach and I see you steal glances to see what he's doing. Trust me, I'm all for you and him of course. I want you guys to be together. I'll even help you surprise him and I'll pay for EVERYTHING," She smiled.

Oddly enough, I found it really weird that she wanted me to be with him this much. Something seemed off.

"He's just so difficult. I've tried to talk to him these past few days but he doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me like just the sight of me will get him angry."

I guess I over-reacted in my explanation but part of what I said was true because these past few days, I've tried to talk to Stefan but he always tries to pretend to need to be somewhere. Last monday, I went to his room and tried to talk but he burst away and told me that he needed to go surfing. After several tries to communicate with him, I decided to leave him be. If he was still angry over such a little fault I made, then it's better off our relationship doesn't blossom into something more serious.

"You have to understand him Elena, he's going through a lot right now" Katherine says as she finishes drying the last plate.

"Like what? His hair gel isn't the right brand huh?" I ask sarcastically.

"Very funny" She makes a sour face.

"Kat, I like Stefan. A lot actually, but I'm still in love with Damon. You can't just fall in love with someone this much then forget all about them the next. I'll wait for Damon, I'll find him and I'll tell him I love him and I can feel deep down that he still loves me too."

"Forget about Damon! He clearly doesn't love you anymore leaving you for another person," She shouts.

"Another person? What are you talking about? You don't know Damon right?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, I don't. I was just guessing. You just gotta give Stefan a chance elena. He isn't very keen on showing his emotions."

"Alright. Why do you want us to be together anyway?" I wondered as I headed to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

"I just think you two are pefect for each other. and I really hate seeing him this sad."

"Alright, I'll try one more time to talk to him. But if he doesn't answer back, it isn't my fault anymore."

I reply to her. Katherine gladly accepts my proposition as she leads me to the beach where he was surfing.

I wait for him to finish surfing, so while I wait I decide to read up on one of my most favorite books by Jackson Klettes which was titled, "Don't Forget". The book was about a girl named Julie who had genes in her family that made her slowly lose all her memories bit by bit as soon as she turns 18. She's been living her life distancing herself from all her loved ones so that when she forgets, it won't hurt them as much. 8 months before she turns 18, she meets a guy and they fall in love but in their whole relationship she never forgets about what will happen on her birthday. Julie knows that she must end this before he'll get hurt. So she decides to end everything with Kyle(that's the guy) even though she loves him so much. I find the ending really sad but the best ending I could ever think of.

As I was reading, someone sits next to me. I turn to my left expecting to see Stefan but instead I'm greeted by a stranger's face. "Well hello there, pretty lady," He smiles at me.

"Uhmm, who are you?" I ask.

"Name's Jake but you can call me... anytime," He joked and I have to say I laughed just a little bit. Jake had messed up and rugged dark brown hair, Deep brown eyes and a sly smile. He wore a white tucked in shirt and blue jeans with blue nike's.

"Hello Jake, I'm Elena," I answer.

"Elena? Oh dude! I know exactly who you are, I'm friends with Damon. We met at swim meet, he's a great guy. I know that he's in love with you, but I also know that you're digging on my friend, Stefan over there." He points to Stefan who was still surfing it up.

"You do? Have you talked to him recently. Unfortunately I do know Stefan, I bet Stefan told you I was just this kid crushing on him." I say angry that Stefan was telling all his friends that I like him. I mean, he wasn't even sure. I never completely confirmed it.

"From Damon? I don't think so. But with Stefan, Yes he did," He nods," maybe because he's also crushing on you."

"WHAT?" I asks as I stand up.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say that. Damn, Stefan is gonna killllll me." Jake answers as he stands up too and looks over to where we think Stefan is.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask him smiling and shocked.

"Nothing, I.. Uhmm. What bout this weather huh? " Jake tries to change the subject and hide the fact that he just exposed something to me.

"Jake." I say, looking at him.

"Yes?" he answeres clearly scared when he looks at me.

"Do you want me to be your friend Jake-y?" I ask as I take his arm and grip it. HARD.

I turn his arm," Ouch! God, you have such a strong, tight grip for a girl." He mumbles between his lips as he clearly feels the pain.

"Can you please let me go so I can talk to you." He asks slowly.

"Oh sure," I grin. Yes, I won this battle.

"Oh look at the time, I really have to go. Maybe next time Elena" he says.

Then suddenly, Jake tries to run away from me. Thanks to the sand and my intense chear-leading, I manage to catch him and knock him down in the sand. I grab his arm and pull it to his back.

"Now, I'm gonna let go and you are going to tell me everything that Stefan has said bout me okay, Jake-y? I say talking exactly beside Jake's ear who by the way was still in the sand.

"Fine." He says as both of us stand up and brush away the sand covering our bodies.

He and I decide that it was better we talked in Katherine's house. We drink hot chocolate while we talk. I also heat up some choco chip cookies.

"So, where do I start?" He asks as he takes his first sip from the chocolate drink.

"Hmm, How did you guys start talking about me?" I ask as I broke a piece from the cookie.

"Well, we were surfing this one day. I saw you from the distance reading one of your books. I told him you looked hot and he got really defensive. He told me to not look at you that way."

"Really, So what happened next?" I ask.

"After surfing, we usually get some grub. So that day we went to this foodshack that only Stefan and I know about. It's top secret" He jokes. I giggle as both of us finished up the cookies.

"So we ended up talking bout you, he said that he liked you a lot but his temper got the best of him. He's really socially awkward so he can't go near you and talk. After a while, he noticed that you didn't pay attention to him so he knew that you didn't feel the same way."

"He really said that?" I ask getting butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah, I remember that the last thing he said about you was that if he could change anything, he would change the way he reacted with you. This whole time I've known Stefan, I've never seen him like this. He always seems so distant with girls. Trust me, a whole lot of girls have like and flirted with him .He doesn't ever seem to care."

"So why doesn't he show it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, why doesn't he just go up to me and tell me?" I wondered.

He looks at me and smiles," Why don't you do the same thing?"

I smile at him, he was right after all. Even if I knew that Stefan felt the same way about me, I wouldn't do anything about it yet. And Stefan must think that I don't feel the same way. Right now, my heart is actually jumping up and down. This feeling is scarier than I thought it was. It was scary to have everything being good and knowing that one mistake can cause everything to break.

"Please don't tell Stefan that I told you." He begs me.

"Told you what?" Stefan asks.

Stefan was standing in the front door with his surfboard. He was still soaking wet from the beach. Right now, Stefan looked pretty hot cause he was just wearing board shorts. And surfing really does make rock hard abs.

"Told you what Ely? " He asks again.

"Uhmm, told her how I feel about her." Jake says as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"wha..what?" I ask confused.

"What?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah well since I'm not hurting anybody right? " Jake says.

"Like you said, as long as nobody is getting hurt." I smile.

Stefan just stands there listening to us.

"Good then, I have to be going now since it's getting late." Jake says as he stands up. I walk him to his car outside our house.

"Well goodbye then Elena. I'm sorry bout that thing awhile ago," We stop in front of his car.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Thanks for telling me everything."

"Do I get a hug goodbye?" He asks,opening his arms to me.

"Of course you do," I say as I give him a big hug, "goodbye Jake, see you soon."

"See ya. Oh! If I get any news from Damon, I'll tell you right away" Jake says as drove away. I continue waving until he's out of sight then I head back to the house. Stefan is still sitting in the kitchen.

"So you and Jake huh," He says standing up.

"Yeah, who would've thought," I reply.

"I saw you hug him a while ago. Do you usually hug guys you just meet? He asks as he taps his fingers on the table.

"Uhmm, why is it any of your business who I hug Stef?" I ask crossing my hands. Stefan looks at me with an angry face as he stands up and walks in front of me. I back away from him because the space between our faces is way too close. Those eyes still looked at hot as ever.

"It's my business when it involves my bestfriend's cousin's life. Why are you moving away from me?" He notices and comes closer to me as I take another step back.

"No reason." I answer bravely, keeping my head up high.

"You still like me, don't you?" He smiles as if he finally cracks the code.

"What? No I don't. Who said I did? No. I. don't" I tell him. Dang, I'm talking too fast and my voice is getting pitchy. Does he know that my voice gets pitchy when I'm nervous. I hope he doesn't. I think he does. No elena. He. DOES. NOT.

"Oh, what a score. You like me, I bet you have a big, huge crush on me." He's laughing around and teasing me. What a jerk. But he likes me too right? Time to pull out the big guns.

"Hey Stefan." Suddenly stopping him in his tracks of walking all around me and laughing.

"What?"

"Jake told me something. Something you guys talked about in your "top secret" foodshack" I say as I empasize the quotation marks with my fingers.

"Wha.. he told you what? What did he say?" Stefan stares at me dumbfounded, unable to say anything. I take this moment to rub it in his face.

"You like me uh-huh uh-huh. You like me yuh-huh yuh-huh," I chant as I dance around Stefan. I'm sure that he's really pissed off. If he was pissed off at jake or me, that I don't know.

"I do not!" He shouts but I don't listen to him as I still continue to chant my victory song.

"Stop that elena!" He shouts again but I still continued doing the chant. This is my winning moment.

Then, Stefan grabs my arm and put his other arm on my mouth to shut me up. My laughing stops as both of us start staring at each other. He takes his arm off my mouth and all of the sudden,

He bends down and kisses me...

* * *

><p><em>Elena! How could you do that to Damon? BOOOOO!<em>

I bet you guys are getting kinda bored with all the Stelena action when this is a delena fic. So I'm so sorry! When Damon comes back, I'll make it as fluffy and angsty as I can okay? Just stick with me through this!

Concerning the clue with Damon, I've made a few changes so instead of 11 now it's **8.**

REVIEWS Please? Do you think that Damon will like this if he hears about it? Oooooooooooh! SPOILERS:


	5. End of the Summer

Yes, I know that you miss Damon put I promise that if your patient with me, I'll do my best to make this story the best for you guys!

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic although I know it's pretty lame.

**I don't own nor do I represent any of the vampire diaries characters :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I'm walking down the beach hand-in-hand with Stefan and we're laughing and talking as Stefan puts his arm over my shoulder and locks his fingers with mine again, when suddenly I see Damon walking to our direction. He stands in front of me, looking at Stefan, then at me and showing his dissapointment. I can feel his anger. He starts pulling me away.

"Both of you stop!" I say to them as Sam tries to pull me back.

"You're already dating somebody else? I just told you I love you. How could you Elena? Its supposed to be us. I thought you said you loved me." Damon says, then looks at Stefan dead in the eye as if challenging him to fight back.

Stefan looks over at me, lets go then asks me,"Which do you want Elena? Which one of us?"

Damon lets go too and looks at me,"Yeah who do you want Elena?"

Both of them come closer and closer at me as they continue mumbling the same words.

* * *

><p>I wake up from my bed with sweat dripping off my forehead. What a crazy dream. What did it mean? I decide to wake Katherine up and ask her opinion.<p>

I slowly climb up and nudge Kat who's entirely covered by her blanket with 2 pillows on top of her.

"Kat..Katherine. Wake up." I poke Kat's stomach.

"hmm..mhmmm" Kat mumbles as she moves and faces away from me.

"Wake up!" I say as I take a pillow and hit her with it.

Katherine gets up from her bed and looks at me angrily with hair in her face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I had this dream about Damon and Stefan. They were looking at me and they wanted me to choose between them."

"Are you saying you woke me up at 4 in the morning to ask me about a bad dream?" She says as she looks at the clock then back at me.

The room is pretty dark but her anger is clear. "I'm sorry?" I whisper.

"Why you!... We'll talk about this tomorrow, when I'm fully awake and ready to kill you!" She says as she takes her pillow and slams me with it as she goes back to sleep. Five minutes later, she's snoring.

I stay up all night, facing the ceiling wondering why I suddenly dreamt of that. If Damon comes back and Stefan asks me to choose, I don't know who I'd pick. Sure, Damon left but he did say there's a chance he'll come back. He just needs to see that I love him back. We'll get back to the way we were. Everything would get back to normal.

But what about Stefan? I liked him too right? What if I didn't want everything to get back to normal. What if I wanted different?

I decide to cook everyone breakfast as this would be my last day living in their house. I cook them some pancakes and cut up some fresh strawberries. It's 8 am when Katherine and Stefan wake up. Katherine gives me a big hug, apologizes about being so cranky last night, scolds me on waking her up and finally, sits down beside me and takes 2 pancakes, drowning it with syrup and smiling at Stefan and I. I didn't really look at Sam while we ate.

You see, Stefan and I don't really like talking when Katherine's around just cause it would be too awkward so we prefer to talk when it's only the two of us. Sure, we spent the last 2 weeks kissing, talking and just smiling at each other then kissing again. But what if he just wanted to kiss me and nothing more? I wasn't gonna assume that he wanted to date or anything. So I kept quiet and waited for him to make the first move. When we finished breakfast, Katherine told Stefan and I that she has to leave for the rest of the day for "private reasons". I'm so sure that she wants Stefan and I to have alone time since it would be our last.

"You need me to help with the dishes?" He asks as I take the plates away and clean the table.

"Yeah sure," I answer.

I wash while he dries. We keep silent, the only sounds are of the rushing water and the plates.

"Sooo.." I say, trying to break the ice.

He closes off the water and says," I'm guessing you wanna have the 'how are we gonna be' talk." He turns and faces me. He takes my hand and we sit down at the couch.

He looks at me and smiles. Is that a good or bad sign?

"Look, you are really cute. And funny and pretty hot actually. I like you a lot and I really love spending time with you. Its actually the best thing thats happened to me this summer." He laughs while I feel my cheeks turning red.

"But.." Oh no, why does there always have to be a but?

"but?" I ask.

He looks at me, pulling me in and gives me a hug.

"But I think its best that we end this, I'm not the one for you, I'm too serious and I don't talk about how I feel a lot and I hate myself enough to know that I can't love anybody."

"So you don't wanna be with me?" I ask as I pull my hand away from his.

"Its a little more complicated than that."

"What's complicated about it?"

"Everything. You're young and you expect that epic romance and you're not gonna get it from me."

"I'm not expecting anything from you Stef, I just like you. Why does it have to be complicated?"

"Righ now you aren't expecting something but soon enough, you will and I like you enough to want you to be with someone who'll give you that and make you happy."

"How do you know that you aren't the one for me? You didn't even give me the chance to decide." I say.

He looks up at me and stands up, "I just do okay? Now do me a favor and be happy without me."

Stefan walks away and leaves me on the couch stunned. He doesn't want us to be together. I'm starting to like him and he ends it just like that.

I spend the rest of my day in the room, just thinking and eating but mostly, eating.

Katherine decides to celebrate our final night with s'mores. We're tucked in bed and just gossiping about everything. Then she decides to bring up the topic of Stefan.

"So what happened with you and Stef today? Did you have an epic goodbye, Did you guys talk and make out again?" She smiles as she sits on my bed and chews her second s'more.

"Kat!" I scold, embarassed that she knew that.

"What? You think I'm eaves-dropping because 90% of the time, I am." She laughs.

"Soooo... what happened?"

"Uhmm it was epic alright. He decided that we shouldn't date anymore," I sigh as I pull a pillow and bury my face in it.

"What? You mean, you and he broke up? Like you aren't together anymore? That stupid Stefan! Of course, you and him were something. I see the way you guys look at each other. There was something there. A spark. Why did he decide that?" she says as she's shocked to hear about what happened.

"I don't know with him. One moment, he's happy. Then the next, he's saying I deserve better and that he's not the one for me."

I felt bad by telling Katherine, she really wanted Stefan and I to get together and I could see how crushed she is to find out that won't happen.

"I swear, Stefan is such a jerk sometimes. Too bad. I'm sorry Elena. You okay?" Patting my back and giving me a hug.

"I'll be fine. School's gonna start soon anyways so I'll have that to take my mind off things. And Damon might come back too," I smile.

"Oh right.." She nods, but the look on her face gives away something different. Something odd. It seemed that this whole summer, there was something going on with Katherine that she didn't want to talk about. She always left the house alone and when she came back, she would avoid talking about her day. I don't mean to be nosy but Kat was hiding something.

Maybe I'm just too paranoid.

Stefan won't be studying here right?" I ask Katherine just to make sure.

"Uhm No, he's going back to L.A to study. Don't worry, before you know it. You'll forget all about him and damon." She says as she climbs back to her own bed. We both say good night to each other and sleep in her house for the last time.

The next morning, I pack up all my clothes and waited for Jeremy to come. Katherine had left early. Katherine studied in an all girls private school which would explain her hyperness when I talk about boys, especially Damon. She hated having to leave and not see me off, but she did give me the longest and tightest hug she's ever given and she did cry a bit. I was waiting in the living room,reading another novel when Stefancame in and noticed me,

"So you're leaving?" He says, clearly just trying to make conversation. Trying to make it less awkward.

"Yup." I answer snobbly.

"What time Jeremy coming?" He asks, standing there as I continue reading.

"9." I reply again, my eyes not leaving the book.

"Can you at least look at me while we're talking Elena?"

"No."

"You're that mad? Okay fine. Here, I bought something for you as a good bye present," He hands me a small smooth dark blue case with the word Elena on it. I take it and put it on the coffee table.

"Okay then, goodbye Elena." He says as he walks up to his room and closes the door.

I put down the book and put my head on my lap. It sucks trying stay mad at him. I didn't even have a valid reason to. He doesn't like me, I can't force him right?

Then I hear a car honk. I stand up, go to the window and see Jer waiting in the his friend's car outside. I grab my bags and Stefan's gift, take one last look at the house and head out.

"Hey elena, missed you this summer. Oh by the way, this is Reed" Reed smiles and turns around for a second just enough to nod at me.

"Missed you back Jer. Hey Reed, great to meet you. I'm Elena," I answer.

I remembered Stefan's gift and decide to open it. Inside the case was a beautiful charm bracelet. With 3 charms dangling on it. There was also a letter tucked on the top half of the case.

It wrote:

* * *

><p>The sea-shell represents your summer on the beach. The book represents your love of reading and the heart represents me. Don't forget about us okay? Cause I won't forget you.<p>

-Stefan.

* * *

><p>I hate him! How can he just do sweet things like this and not expect me to not fall in love with him.<p>

School was starting again next week. On one hand, I hated school and all the homeworks and the long tests. But on the other, all these schoolwork could maybe, just maybe, make me forget all about Stefan and Damon if Damon didn't come back. If I have to stay at home, I'd go crazy thinking about both of them.

I know by the look that Je would give when I headed downstairs that he was worried for me. He'd come to my room everyday, asking how I was and if I was okay. So when I woke up that monday morning, I did feel happy that he wouldn't have to worry about me sulking in my room.

I looked at the marbled school and feel the memories come rushing back to me. How Damon and I loved to walk to school even though both of us didn't actually want to. How we used to spend lunch on the roof until one time, we caught , our principal, kissing Mrs. Genni, our chemistry teacher and a MARRIED chemistry teacher. So you bet it surprised us.

Boy, was it funny when they were making out and saw Damon and I stuck like statues with sandwiches in our hands.

We later found out after 2 gruelling hours of listening to them explain themselves that "sometimes you fall in love with someone who isn't legally single. But the heart wants what the heart wants."

It didn't surprise us though when Damon and I got really high marks for our chemistry tests. I have to say I did cry a bit months later when 's divorce was final and her and sir Talsaf got married right away. The wedding was wonderful but the most priceless thing was the look on their faces when they said their vows. It made me believe in love again. Damon held my hand during the start of the ceremony and it felt warm and comfortable so we stayed that way the whole ceremony. Sure, sometimes love does come at the most unexpected times. But love is love and at the end of the day, no matter how many fights you have with that person, you will always love them.

So I made a decision that this year, I will try to believe that love is out there for me somewhere. Maybe I won't find it in Damon or in Stefan, maybe I won't find it right now. But when I do find it, this waiting will be worth it.

* * *

><p>WAH! Damon-less again :( Please just be patient with me. Please!<p>

If you still stay with me, I love and worship all of you!


	6. First Day Back to School

Honestly, I'm really sorry. I know there's been so much Stelena and I named this as a Delena Fic. I planned it to be and I just wanted character growth. I'm really sorry. I feel bad because my writing's been so bad here. My next chapters are mostly Delena actually but I've lost so many readers already. Anyways at least there's a bit of Delena here. ENJOY :)

Chapter 6

"Here's your schedule and papers for this school year. Welcome back." The secretary says rather grimly.  
>"Thank you." I mumble. I look over at my schedule. My bag is positioned over one shoulder as I tuck in my schedule for the day. My first was 12th grade math. Just to clear things up, this year I am entering as a 11th grade since I'm great at math then why not kick it up a notch right? I positioned my new school materials into the same locker I had last year.<p>

I grab my books and head to room 1307 with Mr. Charmichael as my new teacher. I open the white painted wooden door with a clear glass as a sort of window and looked around before I finally decide on the chair nearest to the windows. This year was going to be better but that doesn't mean that class will be less boring.

It must have been 10 full minutes before everyone started crashing into the classroom. One by one, girls and guys looked over at me thinking what I was doing here. A 11th grader in an 12th grader class. I ignored it and decided to start doodling, waiting for our teacher to arrive when a hand lifted my notebook and slammed it shut.

"What the hell is your..." Before I could finish my sentence, I looked up and saw him standing with earphones in his ears. He was wearing a plain green v-neck shirt and some wash-out blue jeans. His hair covering his forehead and styled perfectly so that everytime he turned, his hair would flip. His dark blue eyes facing me.

"Sorry, but I was just asking if I could take the seat beside you. Im pretty sure that you were in another world so I had to find a way to get your attention. I'm not really used to that." Those pearly white teeth shining on me.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was doodling, and yeah.. doodling. So when I doodle, I'm kinda out of myself. Yeah, sorry doodling." I rambled.

The guy standing in front of me was Jonathan. Everybody in the entire school knew who Jonathan is, he became famous back in 6th grade when he joined our champion soccer team as their MVP and then started dating Alyson Jefferson, the queen bee.

So predictable right? the hottest guy and the popular girl dating each other, and their popular posies following right behind them, laughing at some un-heard joke. While the rest of us just stare as they pass by, hoping that one day they'll notice the rest of us.

Now, Jonathan is standing at me and laughing. I look around, thankful to see that nobody has noticed him talking to me.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask touching my forehead,cheeks and lips.

"No, you're just really awkward. Its kinda cute." Throwing daggers through my heart again with that smile.

"Cute,really? Alyson'll kill me if she hears that." I answered as I smirked at him then when back to my doodling.

He laughed, grabbing the chair beside me, "Since you know Alyson, then you must know me, I'm..."

"Jonathan Giles." I spoke,finishing his sentence. At that moment, Mr. Carmichael entered and started off with our first topic. As he spoke about areas, I could see from the corner of my eye that he would glance at me a lot. Maybe he was thinking how he didn't know who I was or maybe that I'm gonna be this next game to play. All I know is that, Jonathan is not a guy to be trusted.

", can you please focus your attention on me. I know that I'm not as pretty as your seatmate over there but you need me to pass this subject remember?"

Everyone turned around to stare at us. I put my arms on the table and buried my face in it.

Just then, Jonathan spoke up," With all due respect sir. But I was just going to ask Elena here to tutor me in Math. As you are the one giving me the grades, you should know that I really need one."

Mr. Charmicheal looked from him to me then looked at me as if asking if this was true.

I responded with a nod and spoke some gibberish.

"Well, that's settled then. Ms. Gilbert, you will be tutoring . Now, let's get back to the topic." Mr. Carmicheal went back to the board and continued explaining equations while somehow, taking sips of coffee in between.

I flashed back what just happened in my head as I absently continued copying notes. Then i remembered something. He said my name, he said Elena when he was speaking to mr. charmicheal.

I sat up and looked at Jonathan questionably until he turned his head towards me.

"What?" He asked as I continued looking at him.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Well, Mr. Charmicheal just said it didn't he?" He said as he pointed to our teacher who still had his back facing us.

"You said Elena." I told him,

He looked up from his notebook and laughed.

"That is your name right? Elena?"

"Yeah, but he didn't say it. He just said Ms. Gilbert. My first name isn't even written on my notebooks. So how'd you know it?"

"Well.. well... Well.. I seems that you can actually talking to me properly. Not starstruck anymore ELENA?" He says emphasizing my name.

"Whatever, I was never starstruck. You're not as cute as you think you are." I answer back pretentiously.

"No one said anything about cute. You brought that up. So you think I'm cute huh?" He smiles leaning closer to me.

"I think that you're taken. And I would never date you, you're just not my type."

Now, the smile from his face went away and he suddenly sat up straight, "But I'm everyone's type."

I look him straight in the eyes and I hear the ticking of the school bell telling us this class is finished. I stand up and grab my books, as I leave Jonathan takes my arm and tells me to wait. "Wait I didn't mean it that way." he says.

I pull my arm away," Little thing you don't know about me, I'm not everyone." I leave the room right away.

Woah, that felt good doing that to the most popular guy. That was so stupid of him to think that I would fall for those eyes that had hundreds of girls in my school drooling over him.I even told him that I knew Alyson, I knew his girlfriend! And he didn't care, he just continued on smiling it off.

After finishing up with my two next classes, I headed to the gym to meet up with Bonnie, one of the closest friends I've ever had aside from Damon. It was pretty funny how we met actually, she had this crush on Damon and started befriending me to try to get to know him and hoped that I would introduce her to him. We started talking and hanging out a lot, our friendship grew stronger and it wasn't about Damon anymore. I mean sure, she did actually meet Damon and squeeled after he left but when she didn't like him anymore, it didn't stop our friendship. We became closer friends than ever and we've been inseperable ever since.

I walked up to the bleachers and searched for Bonnie,it wasn't that hard to find her though. Her dark chocolate colored skin stood out in the midst of blondes and brunettes.

'Bonnie', I shouted to her. All the way to the other side of the room,Bonnie turned around and waved towards me. She motioned me to give her 10 minutes. I nodded and pointed to the lunch room, motioning to her that I'll go ahead and get lunch.

I go to the lunch room and line up, I look around and see that everyone is back to the old tables that they used to have last year. The thing about my high school is that they are so afraid to change. Same things happened in every year, we always had the same food, the same classes and the same group of friends that you would spend your whole educational life with. No one wanted change because they were so afraid that once you change something, that something might go wrong. I looked up and realized that as I was thinking about all of this, I was hogging the line up for the food, I quickly ordered a caesar salad and an apple for dessert. I know, I know, an apple really isn't a good dessert but my stomach wasn't really up for something too sweet. So I took my lunch tray and headed to the wooden table just under the great oak tree. I sat for a while,reading a book that I was assigned to read for literature. It was one of Jane Austen's most famous novels, Pride and Prejudice.

Just as I finished about a chapter of it,Bonnie sat in front of me and peeled away the plastic from her ham sandwich. Unlike me who couldn't even bare to eat anything ,Bonnie was always hungry and never gained weight for it. She told me that it was because she liked to sing a lot in where she uses her diagphram when she sings.

"So how was your summer?" She asked, her skin highlighted through the sun.  
>"It was okay. Spent my time in my cousin's beach house. Learned how to surf; Read some novels." I forked a crouton with some lettuce and cheese.<br>"That's cool. I've always wanted to learn how to do that. I mean, the surf thing and not the novel...cause I know how to read... and reading is good. books are good.I wonder who made the first book? Like why do they even call it that word,book? " She answered back nervously mumbling through her words.

I gave her a questioning look, " Are you okay?"

"I'm good, perfectly awesome," She answered.

"If you're so awesome, then why can't you look me in the eye. Bonnie, I know you. I know you can't lie. Now look me in the eyes and tell me what's up."

"Elena, as my bestfriend, please don't make me answer that." She looked up,pleading with her eyes.

"As MY besfriend, you of all people should tell me the truth. What are you hiding from me?" At this time, I've lost my entire appetite and attention on my salad. I'm looking straight into Bonnie's eyes.

"Alright." She sighs and puts down her sandwich.

"Before summer began, Damon told me that he was leaving for L.A..," I feel the tears come up right away and start falling from my eyes, the very thought of Damon made me feel all the regret I've felt all summer.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. I nod and motion for her to continue.

She hesitated but continued anyways," So he told me he was going to tell you how he felt about you. How you would react would be the way for him to decide. So when you said that you didn't feel the same way, he didn't hesitate to head over to L.A."

"I know all this already, why were you so afraid of telling me? Wait, you said something about him deciding. What did he have to decide about?"

"That's what I've been trying to hide from you. Remember the week he went to visit his grandmother when she just got diagnosed?"

Of course I remembered...

Flashback of 6 months ago

I'm heading over to Damon's house. Its 8 blocks away from my own so I decide to use the skateboard he lent me a few weeks ago, that way I can actually return it. I haven't seen Damon in a week ever since he called me in the middle of the night telling me that he and his family had to go to L.A because they had business to attend to.

I stop in front of the blue gate, with 2 cars parked in the garage. I open the blue gate and knock on their white mahogany door. Right away, Mrs. Salvatore opens the door while holding Damon's baby sister Sarah. She's wearing an apron while her dark curly hair is tied up in a ponytail. I've always told Damon that his mother reminded me of a stephford wife. Sarah smiles as she recognizes me. I lean down and touch her tiny hand. "Why hello there baby sarah." I look up and smile at damon's mom, "hi."

"Hello there Elena, Damon's up in his room. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Thank you for the invitation but I actually have to get home, I just dropped by cause Damon called me over."

"Oh well, at least bring some food over to your mother and tell her that we've come back."

"Alright, I'll just pick it up when I leave."

I climb up the stairs and head over to the second door on my left. I open the door and see Damon sitting in front of his study table with his back facing me, I slowly creep over and cover Damon's eyes with my hands,"Guess who?"

He pulls me hand away,"Stop it."

I stop smiling and sit in the blue bean ba facing him," What's up with you? Why are you pissed off at me?"

He sighs, puts his hands on top of his head," I'm sorry. I haven't had much sleep since our flight from L.A. I haven't eaten since we were there. And everything seems to be pissing me off. I'm sorry, its really not your fault."

"Something bothering you?" As I stand up, I head over to him and pull him up. I put my arms around his back and give him a tight hug. I look up at Damon," you know you can tell me anything right? And even when you don't want to, I'll still be here."

He hugs me once more then lets go, "Thank you, for this. for everything. I love you"

Did he say...?

Maybe I just heard it wrong...

"Gosh, we're getting so mushy now."

Damon laughs then continues to focus back on his drawing

I head over to his bed and lie down. I take his sketchpad and flip through some of the pages. Damon is actually a very talented drawer but he always draws the same thing, he draws houses and flowers and sunsets. Well to sum it all up, he liked to draw nature. I ruffle through the pages as fast as I could. Damon was still sketching something, so he didn't seem to notice that I had stopped at one drawing.

The drawing was a girl, so beautiful. Her glowing brown eyes and her gorgeous jaw made her face looking almost too perfect, her beautiful flowing hair just falling below her shoulders.

Finally, Damon notices that I've frozen like a statue.

"What's wrong with you?"

"This is beautiful." I say, amazed at the precision and detail.

"What is?" He asks. I turn the sketchpad to face him and he suddenly burst out laughing.

Confused I ask, " What's so funny?"

"That's you."

"THIS is me?" I look back at the drawing and find no resemblance. The girl in this drawing is beautiful and fearless while I am just soooo me. How could he even compare both?

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?

"She's beautiful. And i am SO not."

He hesitates before he answers," this is how I see you, how you look through my eyes. "

"You think I'm this beautiful?" I ask, blushing.

"Even more."

I get up and hug him right away. He holds on for a while and whispers into my ear, "I think I should tell you what happened now, I'm starting to feel guilty."

I sit up straight and move to the head of the bed as Damon sits beside me.

"I know you have a lot of questions, to sum it all up, my grandma is sick. like really sick. and we came over there because she wanted to tell us. I didn't even know that she was diagnosed with it, then suddenly we're going over there and it was just soo..." He was talking so fast that I almost didn't catch what he said. It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in but when it did, I sat up right away.

"Wait, what?" I asked, interrupting Damon.

"Your grandmother is sick?" I hug Damon right away. I know how close they are, so this must be why he's depressed.

"Yeah, she got diagnosed for bone cancer 2 weeks ago. She called my mom right away and asked our whole family to visit her. That's why we had to leave without me telling you, I'm sorry." He's crying now, the words barely escaping his lips.

I hug him tighter," I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"I just need you here. Can you stay tonight please?"

"I'll go ask my mom." I step out of the room, take my cellphone out and press 2 for my mother's speedial.

She picks up after 2 rings,"Hello sweetie?"

"Hey mom, I'm here in Damon's house and I was just wondering.."

"If you could sleep over there?" She finished my sentence.

"Uhmm. Yeah." I answered.

"Betty told me about what happened with her mother, I'm sure Damon needs you right now. I have one rule, you are not allowed to sleep in the same room. God knows what can happen. He could feel vulnerable, and you feel sorry for him that you want to make him happy so you start taking..."

"Ewww! God mom, please stop. Just please."

"I'm just saying, with all the hormones you guys have.

"Goodbye mom. " I said, turning off my phone before I hear anything else more awkward than what she just said.

"Good news Damon, my mom allowed me to stay here so we can stay up and talk all night." I say as I enter his room, only to find Damon sleeping.

I smile, take the blanket and drape it over Damon. I lean in, kiss him on the cheek and whisper," I love you too."

*Did I get this one right? :( Btw, Jonathan Giles is a new character I just thought up one. So he's not really based on any TVD character. He does look like Matt though so yeah.*

REVIEWS ARE LOVE :)


	7. Return

This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written but my school just started to I hope you guys understand. I am truly sorry for the short chapter.

I do not represent any of the TVD characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Present time_

"Yeah, I remember. When he came back, he was messed up. I stayed over that night." I answer her.

"Well, the week Damon was there, he... met... someone," She spoke slowly as if her words would cause an explosion.

"What?"

"His uncle introduced them when they were in his grandmother's home back in L.A."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this?"

"Because during that time, he was still so in love with you. He only started dating her officially when.. when."

"When I told him I didn't feel the same way." I answered.

This was it. The pain's coming back, I thought that I'd still have a chance. That by some random twist of fate, he'd come back and we'd be together. But he's moved on and he's forgotten about me that fast. But I need this pain, I need it to tell myself that I need to move on, to stop feeling sorry for myself and wonder 'what if'.

"For how long did you know this?" My feet are flat on the ground now and i'm leaning over to her, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"For about three weeks. Damon messaged me on Facebook about it after I nagged him."

"You and Damon talk?" I ask, barely audible.

"Yeah, don't you?" She answers shocked.

"No." I whisper. I wipe the tear that escaped my left eye and landed on my cheek.  
>I compose myself and ask," So who is she? I mean, is he in love with her? Are they going strong?"<p>

"Woah, are you sure you wanna hear this? You seem kinda hyped up I mean, you didn't feel the same way right?"

"See, that's the thing." I adjust myself to get ready to tell her. "I've been trying to connect with Damon and tell him how I feel, that I love him back. But since he's obviously moved on."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. That's bad." She started panicking.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna try to contact him now that he's in love with someone else. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Good cause I don't want any drama. I mean, I'm all for you and Damon but maybe right now, isn't the right time. If you and Damon are meant to be, you'll have your moment soon."

"So, Is she beautiful?" I ask, hoping that what Bonnie answers is what I want to hear.

"Uhm, I really don't know. I haven't seen a picture of her. Maybe I'll get to see her soon."

"Why? Is Damon back? I mean, are you gonna meet up with him and his new girlfriend."

"Ely, I love you but it's clear that you still have feelings for him. Please don't act on them until your sure it's the right time for it okay, please?"

"Oh yeah I'll do that. I mean, I'm pretty sure that he's not ever coming back but good for him then moving on. I mean we were never right for each other. I hope he's happy there in L.A." I'm lying through my teeth now but I pray that Bonnie doesn't see this.

But she is my bestfriend after all, she looks at me but thankfully pretends to believe what I'm saying. We keep quiet for a while. Suddenly, she decides to change the subject.

"So what classes do you have? Do we have anything together?" She takes her folded up schedule from her front pocket and leans over as I take mine out too.

"Oh look, we have Chemlab together." I point out.

"Oh yey! wait, oh no!"

"Why 'oh no'?" I ask.  
>"Oh. uhmm.. Just cause chemlab is so hard for me and with you there, I'll probably talk to you so much." after she explains, I have to say that I understood it but why in the world would Bonnie care about her grades now? She never freaked out before.<p>

I look at her in a questioning look, "Are you okay? You've been acting really weird."

She looks at me, opens her mouth to start to explain but suddenly stops and a worried look suddenly appears on her face.

"Helllllooooo?" I ask, waving my left hand up and down across her still face.

"Oh no, please don't do this. not now." Her look of worry turns to deep concern as she focuses her eyes on something behind me.

"What are you looking at?" I turn my head around and see a boy standing behind me, near the glass door leading to the inside of the cafeteria. His black leather jacket emphasizes the shape of his toned arms and his loose v-neck shirt compliments his flat chest. One of his hands is holding his maroon back-pack positioned behind him while his other hand is tucked awkwardly in his dark blue pants. I look back up, noticing how short his hair was and how those deep-set his gray eyes were.

"Hey.." He waves at me. I'm sitting there still staring and realize that my jaw's dropped for some time now.

"uhhh.. I..." I look for the right words to say.

"You okay?" His forehead now scrunches up and show lines across his forehead.

"What are you doing here... Damon?"

* * *

><p>REVIEWS PLEASE :) Thank you.<p> 


	8. Unwanted Reunion

Hey you guys... I know you must hate me so much. I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. and my update now is still as short as always. School's been such a bitch, I swear. I'll make it up to you guys. I'll find a way. I've had a lot of reviews of people asking for the update and I've really planned on updating this and my other story but I've never found the time. I'm really sorry. I'll truly update more. Anyways, how did everybody enjoy the beautiful Delena moments so far in season 3? :) We'll just have to wait for what happens next this January.. :)

Please follow my tumblr! .com :)

* * *

><p>So just to jog everybody's memory, we last saw Elena as she see's that Damon has come back.<p>

I hope you guys like this.

**P.S** I'm thinking of doing a Damon P.O.V. Do you guys think I should go for it? Send me your advice in the reviews :)

Thank you for all the reviews that you've sent me. Love you guys! xoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the TVD characters.<strong>

_ ** The course of true love never did run smooth; **_

_-Lysander "A Midsummer Night's Dream"_

Chapter 8

"What's wrong with you Elena? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Damon says as he gives her his infamous mischievous smile.

"Might as well have." I say as I grab my bag and leave the table, but not before I give Bonnie a "you-are-so-dead" look.

It didn't even take enough time for me to pack all my things into my bag before Damon goes after me.

"We really need to talk Ely."

"Don't call me that." I say as I turn my back on him.

He moves in infront of me, "Call you what? Ely?"

"Yes.. 'that'.." I answer back.

"but..but why?" he asked.

"You lost the right to call me that when YOU LEFT ME!" I say raising my voice, scaring him enough to let go of the arm that he had been holding on to. I take a deep breathe before I continue. I can feel my chest getting tighter. I can feel the tears coming up, pushing their way out.

"4 months Damon. 4 months with no calls, no texts, no emails. Nothing."

"I'm sorry. It was hard okay? If you wanted to talk to me so bad, why didn't you contact me?" He asks, looking up at me.

" I called you over and over again, right after you left. For the first few weeks, I kept calling. I acted like such a bitch when we last talked. It seemed like you didn't want to talk to me, like I was annoying you. I was scared."

"I'm sorry. I really thought that we wouldn't see each other again."

"So you decided that it was better to just ignore me. We promised that we'd stay best friends."

He stayed silent for a while. I started to leave but then I heard him talk, " I didn't want to 'stay' best friends."

This time, it's Damon that leaves and me that looks stupid wondering if I should go after him or not.

I look around and clearly enough, everyone's looking at us.

I thought he'd fight back more.

I thought that he'd care more.

Maybe I went too far...

* * *

><p>I catch up with Damon. He's sitting in an old swing set, we used to play with when we were younger.<p>

"Can I sit down?" I ask, motioning to the empty swing beside him. Damon looks up at me with those amazing crystal-like blue eyes and nods.

I sit down and we swing a bit before I take his hand in mine. I look up at him just at the same time as he look at me. He's clearly confused by my gesture.

"I missed you." I whisper.

"I missed you too," He whispers back as we intertwine our fingers together.

"I'm sorry by the way, with how I handled this summer." Damon says as he leans closer to me so I can lean my head on his shoulder.

"Its my fault. I shouldn't have shouted." I giggle as I imagine the how soap opera-esqe Damon and I probably looked like to everybody else.

"We still have to talk about a lot of things though Ely. I can call you Ely right? You won't shout at me again?" He joked around as I playfully punched him.

"Shut up. You looked pretty serious there awhile ago. Scary serious." I said following Damon's poker face.

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm brooding and emo now."

"You are, are you? So as 'brooding and emo Damon', what's gonna change?" I ask him.

He ponders it a bit before answering, "Of definitely black nail polish, you can't be serious about being emo without black nail polish." He answers me with a killer smile . I burst laughing at the thought of a black-nailed Damon.

"Look." I point to the sun setting. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I say. Damon looks at me and smiles, "Yes,you are."

My face turns bright red and Damon and I both laugh it out.

Just then, the lunch bell rings.

"Oh my god. We're late!" I say as I stand up, my fingers still intertwined with Damon's.

He looks at me and I understand what he means right away.

We both move into position.

"3..2..1..GO!" He shouts.

Damon and I race back to class.

* * *

><p>I know it's so short but at least its sweet and fluffy right? :) This time, I promise that my next update will be very soon and longer.<p>

Please send in reviews. REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

until next time guys!


	9. Rekindling

Just like I promised right? :) Anyways, I just came back from my trip to Manila. I'm an immigrant now! YEY! Finally gonna visit the states this summer and hopefully, go to coachella :)

Please send in reviews guys! it would really mean the world to me :)

So I hope that you guys like this chapter. Couple of things happening here, and an introduction to a familiar character.

Have fun guys.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"See you later Elena." Damon winks at me before going to his class.

"Yeah...Uh…See you." I mumble.

What the hell is wrong with me? Did I become speechless just because he winked at me? God Elena! This is Damon we're talking about. He's the same guy you used to go shopping

Sprees with. Why am I suddenly acting like a fan girl?

The hallway is already empty, not counting the students who don't actually attend class. I grab my schoolbooks from my locker and head to history class. Unlucky for me, I'm late and Mr. Adams gives me detention after class. I spend the rest of the day thinking about Damon. I'm sure that I have feelings for him but what if he doesn't feel the same anymore? And what about that girl that Bonnie told me about? Even if Damon were single, how would he feel when he found out about my summer romance with Stefan?

I decided that I needed to ask him about everything before I could even start to tell him about how I feel and if we could ever move forward to being in a relationship.

The end of the day couldn't come any faster. I had one more class before I had to go to detention but I decided to take detention optimistically, it could be a chance for me to clear my head before I had to face Damon and take whatever direction our friendship will lead to.

Luckily, I had gym, which I was thankfully good at, as my last period. I headed to the already full locker room to change. Caroline, the most popular girl in school, was already there with her air-headed posse. Her blond hair has tied in a ponytail and she was already in her P.E uniform. Our gray shirts and blue shorts matched her pale skin. Immediately as Caroline saw me enter the locker room, she rolled her eyes and turned her back towards me. Her attitude used to hurt me, but now I could even give a crap about what the queen bee felt.

Caroline, Damon and I used to be the best of friends, we spent most of grade school together, playing pranks on each other, having movie marathons and pigging out every weekend. Everything was fine until Caroline started to become popular and somehow in her twisted, crazy little head, she thought that the missing piece of her popularity puzzle was to have Damon as a boyfriend, which was understandable because about the same time, Damon started becoming popular. The unfortunate thing in Caroline's plan was that Damon wasn't interested in her, I know now that it was because he was in love with me and I think that Caroline saw that too, that's why she started being mean to me, she started getting mad when she'd want to hang with Damon but he'd be busy with me. She saw me as a threat and as a consequence, I was banished from social royalty. So as Damon and Caroline started getting more popular, I dissolved into oblivion. Damon; however, never ignored me. He always put me ahead of everybody else. He never cancelled, never skipped and never got bored of me. He was the most incredible person and it makes me wonder why I didn't fall in love with him sooner.

While I was putting on my shoes, Caroline and the rest of the girls were busy talking about some new student.

"So as I was going to science class, I saw him! He was so HOT! He had this sort of like leather jacket on and these really dark shades." I overheard Caroline say.

"Sooooo mysterious" replied the rest of the girls as they swooned and giggled. They're probably talking about the newest hottie attending our school. I heard about him through whispers in lunch lines and between classes. Out of curiosity, I continued to eavesdrop just in case they had information I needed to know.

"Plus," Caroline continued on, " He is really tan." She squealed.

"I heard he moved because nobody was good enough for him in his old school." One of the girls said.

"I heard he dated the principal's daughter then broke up with her in front of the whole school." Another continued on.

"I heard he got banned in 10 states for speeding," She stopped for dramatic pause, "with a motorcycle."

Caroline snubbed it all, "I don't care what the rumors are. All I know is that I'll have him wrapped in my finger before the school's annual Halloween dance."

I gave them a sarcastic laugh as I tied my hair and headed out to the jogging track.

I decided that today I needed an extra lap around the track to make up for the lazy summer I've had. Staying fit had never been a problem for me; I had the appetite of a construction worker. I could eat platefuls of food and still be able to shed it in weeks worth of exercise. Damon used to tease that I was addicted to exercising because of how long I could work out w/o stopping.

A gate with three entrances surrounds our oval; one is in the middle while the rest is on the left and the right. In the middle of the oval is our soccer field while the rest of the space outside the track but inside the lot is covered with grass.

I'm jogging around when I see that the guys have stopped playing touch football and were now surrounding each other. I walk up to them to see what the fuss is all about. The guys and the girls gym class is actually divided by a metal fence. So I try to find a good spot to see what's going on. They seem to all be talking to someone in the middle. I move to the left to get a better view and almost fell backward when I saw who they were all surrounding and talking to.

In the middle of the whole group stood Stefan…

"Stefan?"

The moment Stefan sees me, his face lights up,

"Elena, you're here! Did Katherine tell you where I was? Did you come to visit me?" He moves away from the crowd and comes closer to the fence, which is dividing us. The rest of the guys are watching us, even a few of the girls have stopped jogging and were now looking at Stefan and I.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know that I'd be here?" his face full of confusion.

"No, why are you here?" I ask him.

"Why are YOU here?"

"I study here. Now let me ask you again, why are you here?"

"Seriously? I changed schools, I'm studying here now."

"I… I have to go." I say, walking away from him.

"Elena!" he shouts as I'm already far away. I turn around.

"Can we talk later?"

I hesitate for a moment but then nod in agreement.

Oh my god. What's he doing here? If Damon finds out about Stefan and I, he'll freak! I have to find a way to make sure they never find out about each other. I jog some more as I think of how to deal with this.

It's my fifth lap around the track when Caroline bumps into me, causing me to trip and fall down.

"Oops." She says, looking down on me for a second before she continues on.

"What the hell, Caroline?" I say, pulling myself up.

She stops in her tracks, turns around then walks back up to me.

"I saw you flirting there with the new guy. And I'll be nice this time, but just to make it clear. He is MINE."

"I didn't see your name on him when I was talking to him awhile ago."

She laughed, "Don't mock me Elena. You've seen what I can do. I let you win with Damon last time, but if you try and even reach for the new guy, I'll make sure that the rest of your school year will be miserable."

"Are you threatening me?" I walk up to her.

"Yes, and if you're smart, you won't take the risk. This isn't like grade school. This time, I will bury you so deep; you can never get back up. "

I move in closer, "Challenge Accepted"

* * *

><p>Oooooooooh! That was kind of interesting right?<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed the confrontation.

And for the Caroline lovers, I love her too so don't worry, Imma take care of her :)

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
